1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle controller that controls operations of a vehicle.
2) Description of the Related Art
When the power mechanism (generally, an engine) of a vehicle is to be activated, a driver performs a starting operation with an ignition key or the like while sitting in the vehicle. In recent years, however, a remote starting system has been developed that allows the driver to remotely activate the power mechanism. In such a remote starting system, the driver remotely activates the power mechanism with a remote-controller, such as a remote key, via a network, such as the Internet.
The remote starting system has an advantage that it becomes possible to pre-condition the compartment of the vehicle to a comfortable temperature before the driver enters the vehicle.
However, various problems occur if the power mechanism is activated continuously for a longer time to pre-condition the compartment of the vehicle. For example, there is wastage of fuel, moreover, the burning of the fuel produces toxic exhaust gases that are harmful to the environment.
As a countermeasure, in the remote starting system disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-42046, when to start the engine is determined from preset conditions, such as time when the driver enters the vehicle. On the other hand, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3057814 discloses a technique in which the engine is stopped when the temperature in compartment of the vehicle reaches a predetermined temperature.
Thus, the conventional techniques control the engine irrespective of whether the driver is in the vehicle. In other words, although the engine is activated with the intension of only controlling the temperature in the compartment of the vehicle, the engine performs other controls although the driver is not in the vehicle. Such other controls include knocking control to suppress the knocking of the engine.